Shadus
}} Shadus is a character from Sketchia-23. Background Early life Shadus's father went missing when he was 5, so his childhood involved him being a prankster as a way to prove himself worthy of being a part of the Darklander Army. His efforts as both the Guardian of Dark Sketchia-23 and the army's very own Golden Knight did not go unnoticed. He was rewarded the Ring of Darklander Rage, and by extension, his pet Ragey. AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Shadus is first seen challenging AnthonyM to a duel in the middle of Penciltown Square. Due to his underestimation of the Guardian's power, he is defeated and retreats. Later on, he attempts to prank the M-Crew by breaking into Stratosville's Winter Solstice Gala. Unfortunately, he was defeated by Blurri, even with her best dress on. He challenges AnthonyM again to a duel, yet again unsuccessful. When AnthonyM tries to help him up, he throws the Guardian to the ground and retreats. He then contemplates what to do to get back at AnthonyM, only for his sister Twillo to suggest a couple of different options for him, such as vandalizing the base, ransacking the Guardian's snacks, and hacking their mission computer. They eventually run into their uncle, Captain Shadowbeard, who shows them a map to the rest of the Cube of Awakening pieces they have yet to find. AnthonyM and the Faraway Map Alongside Twillo and Shadowbeard, Shadus tries to get in the way of the M-Crew throughout their voyage across Sketchia, tunneling in from Dark Sketchia. Eventually, Shadus gains a hold of the Cube of Awakening shards, and despite his uncle's warning, pieces the cube together. This splits Sketchia (and Dark Sketchia) in two, and upon realizing that AnthonyM has been trying to be a good influence to Shadus, accepts his offer to team up to help piece the planet back together in what was known as the Dhakra Wars. Sketch Arena Tournament Alongside the rest of his family and the M-Crew, Shadus was one of the first Fighters to accept the request to join. Personality Positive Traits * Very enthusiastic and peppy. * Sports a fun-loving demeanor. * Surprisingly coolheaded. Negative Traits * Very shady at times. * Just as introverted as AnthonyM. * Deathly afraid of taller women. Powers and Abilities * Fights best with sharp and jagged weapons, including his claws or a Biter Sword. * Uses a few small throwing daggers as projectile weapons. * Has the inherent ability of diving into the shadows. * Has minor Creativium and Destructivium manipulation powers. * PASSIVE: Remain Hidden (Being unseen makes enemies take double damage from Shadus, and KOing enemies makes him invisible for 3 seconds.) * HYPER MODE: Darklander's Rage (Shadus surrounds himself with shadow goo, nullifying all damage for 5 seconds. Has a 15-second cooldown.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Night Blue Tooth Design Shirt * Scarf: Mrs. Gallum's Special Scarf * Belt: Golden Armor Hexabuckle * Pants: Shadow Denim * Shoes: Sketchtazz Sneakers (Nighttime Blue) * Armor: Kinght's Golden Armor Weapons * Biter Sword: Vo Dhakra * Daggers: Shadow Daggers * Ring: Ring of Darklander Rage Physical Appearance Shadus has silver hair in the Sketchian Thinker style, where part of it is covered by his helmet. He always has a sharp mischevious grin on his face. His armor is worn over a dark blue shirt with the design of a sharptoothed mouth. He always wears the scarf his mom knitted him 6 years ago, especially because he loves how it waves in the wind. His pants are black, with a belt that has a hexagonal buckle, and leg armor similar to the shinguards AnthonyM wears. His shoes are dark blue. Merits * Became the 15473rd Nega-Guardian of Sketchia-23. * Created the Bleak Shadow, a battle mech encrusted with Destructivium. * Pranked AnthonyM and the rest of the crew successfully on many occasions. * Befriended Ragey, the monster bound to the Ring of Darklander Rage. Trivia * Shadus's fear of women taller than himself stems from the fact that he thinks all women have some secret "link" to others, making it impossible for him to get away with his pranks. ** This "link" is just the fact that every female schoolteacher he pranked told his mother about his mischief, but never told his father (due to him being missing). * Shadus's father was reported missing when Shadus was 5, and was thought to be the reasoning behind Ragey's bond with him and willingness to protect him. Nobody knows whether Ragey is the reincarnation of Shadus's father or not. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from Planet Sketchia Category:Dark Element